Moving in
by Batise
Summary: Alice Bella and Rosalie are half-sisters who move in with charlie.will sparks fly when the boys move in too? and what happens when they get attacked by three gorgeous 'people' *All Human- to start with*
1. 2 there together

I was sitting at the rickety table eating the only decent food like substance in the house for breakfast; I really need to go shopping. Shopping reminded me of my sister Alice, Alice, Rosalie and I shared a dad (Charlie) and I had moved in with him yesterday after deciding to give Renee (mom) and Phil (mom's new husband) some–alone-married-people time.

Alice lived with her mom, Elisabeth and her dad Edward. She also lived with her two brothers Emmett and Edward. While Rosalie lived with her mom Esme and dad Carlisle with her brother Jasper.

We see each other every Christmas and we have a laugh.

So anyway I was eating when Charlie came in and casually announced that Alice was moving in with us and her flight landed in two hours.

I started choking on my breakfast and Charlie looked concerned.

"I'm fine" I managed to get out "you can just spring that on a person" I scolded him

he explained to me that Edward sr and Elisabeth were having marriage difficulties so the kids decided to get out of their way. Emmett and Edward jr had gone to the beach hut and Alice deciding not to live with Emmett and Edward for 'fear of her sanity' asked to move in with him. She has no idea I moved in yesterday.

* * *

We went to meet Alice off the plane. I went to the restroom before Alice got here and when I walked out Alice was walking towards Charlie.

I went behind her and tapped her on the back. She spun around and screamed (literally screamed in the middle of the airport) she pulled me into a tight hug

"It's so nice to see you" she said breathlessly

"I live with Charlie as of yesterday" I explained and she screamed again. She was bouncing up and down

we exchanged stories all the way 'home'

"we HAVE to call Rose" she gushed

we got inside and even before Alice unpacked she grabbed the phone. She called rose and when someone picked up she said "hold on" and put on a three way

"hello?" jaspers uncertain voice came through.

"heya Jazzy is Rose there" Alice asked enthusiastically

"sure" then the sound of a phone being passed

"hey, wats up" Rosalie asked

"we live together" Alice blurted out

"huh"

"I gave Renee and Phil some alone time and Alice had the same idea for Elisabeth and Edward so we both moved in with Charlie" I explained

"oh" from her tone Rose didn't like being left out

"I'm coming up there then" Rosalie concluded

"WHAT" Alice and I said together

"well the party's obviously up in forks so I'm there, give me two day to organise then I'll be there"

all Alice could do was squeak by this point

"I'll ask Charlie" I said eventually

"ask for Jasper to come too"

"why"

"I don't know, he wants to come, maybe he doesn't want to be left alone or he loves me so much he cant be away from me" after she said the last bit you heard a crash on the end of the phone then silence

"that was Jasper tackling me" Rose said once she was on the phone again.

* * *

We had it set up and school didn't star for a week so we could enrol then.

Charlie's house was a five-bedroom house so we could have a room each, Charlie was all too happy to have all of his girls back under his roof. He was ok with the Jasper thing too.

The phone rang (it had been two days) and Rosalie answered it, she seemed surprised by who was on the phone then she uncertainly called

"Charlie it's for you" Charlie came down the stairs and took the phone he looked confused at first then finally said

"yes"

* * *

**_oooh what is he saying yes to? you'll have to wait and find out _**

**_i will try to update asap_**

**_First three to review get a mention in the story.k_**


	2. more of us?

**Previously**

_"Charlie it's for you" Charlie came down the stairs and took the phone he looked confused at first then finally said_

_"yes"_

CHARLIE POV

I was putting on my uniform when I heard Rosalie calling me

"Charlie its for you" how many times had I asked them to call me dad and the only one who did was Bella, and Alice if she wanted something.

I came down the stairs and took the phone, it was Edward that was surprising.

He explained to me that the beach hut had flooded and they were asking permission to come here. I was confused at how the beach hut flooded as there was no rain down there.

"yes" I answered him. It would make the girls happy.

"ok thanks a lot we will be there tomorrow and thanks again" I hung up and was startled that everyone was behind me wanting to know what happened.

"we seem to have a predicament" I said and they all looked confused

"Edward and Emmett flooded the beach hut so they are coming here" I explained Jasper began cracking up that Edward and Emmett flooded the beach hut Rosalie and Alice were jumping up and down and Bella was contemplating something.

"how is that a predicament" Bella finally asked

"well there is only five rooms and seven people, some people are going to have to share… Jasper I think you should move in with Rosalie" he nodded and Rose didn't look happy that she had to share. I turned to Alice

"pick a brother to share with"

"Edward" she answered immediately. Everyone looked at her

"well Emmett snores and plays pranks while your sleeping" she explained

"why cant Emmett and Edward share a room" Bella asked, I decided to ignore that and walked to work.

ALICE POV

Charlie had gone away muttering about not trusting boys in rooms together and bad memories of his brothers or something, I was just excited to have all the family under one roof. It was just another excuse to shop

BELLA POV

Alice had that look in her eyes, everybody hide she was going to go… shopping!

* * *

**so Edward and Bella living together. what happens when they pass on the stairs??!!**

**updates soon. promise**

**_thanks to TwilightLover2014- the next one will be longer!_**

**_thanks to Rosalie.- i will hold you to that you know!_**


	3. stuck

BELLA POV

They boys arrived and it was great to wake up and see all my sibling immediately.

It was so emotional when I saw Emmett and Edward I actually started crying. All the guys high-fived and the girls got hugs.

I quickly got used to the new family, the one problem, two bathrooms and seven people – you do the math

It got so bad it was first come first serve.

This morning I woke up really early to get a shower. I creeped along the hall and secured the bathroom, once I locked the door I did my happy dance finally I could use some of the hot water, I stopped when I heard a chuckle coming from behind me I jumped around to Edward laughing at my happy dance and I honestly think I hit a new shade of red. I was chucked out the bathroom for Edward to have a shower.

I traipsed back to my room and fell asleep again.

* * *

I was walking down the stairs when I heard someone come out of their room I took no notice until I tripped half way down and felt Edward steady my waist

"we need to get you and elevator" he joked

he headed into the kitchen to get breakfast and I headed into the sitting room to get my book then proceeded to get breakfast but I only made it as far as the cupboard before Emmett came in yelling his head off and bashed into me.

I knocked into Edwards chair and Edward fell onto the floor I fell onto him so I'm lying on him and the chair fell on top of both of us.

Rosalie then came in and slipped on the cereal my book had spilt when I fell. She fell flat on her face and Emmett burst out laughing.

"EMMETT" all three of us yelled, Rosalie then chased him around the house before changing and going shopping with Alice and Jasper.

We were still trying to get up but it was no use the chair was stuck and the more we wriggled the worse it got and Emmett just laughed when we asked for help.

So we ended up being stuck there for half an hour in that half an hour we just talked about life and such.

We heard someone coming in the door and I called out

"hello" then we saw Charlie come into the kitchen he took one look at us then sighed

"your such a klutz Bella"

"it was Emmett" I protested. We manoeuvred the chair off us and I stood up and started stretching. Edward did the same.

"how long were you lying there" Charlie asked

"about..." i glanced at the clock "half an hour" Charlie turned to Edward

"are you ok"

"yeah" Edward answered "she's not heavy" i gave him a small smile.

I picked up a cloth when Charlie had gone and cleaned up the cereal that everyone had ignored. Edward came and helped me.

"revenge" he asked

"definitely" Emmett was going to get it!

* * *

**next chapter Bella and Edwards revenge- lets just say it involves a shower, some windows and a fire alarm ;)**


	4. revenge

**Bella and Edward are Kinda related and kinda not, as Alice and Bella share a dad but Edward and Alice share a mum. Bella and Edward share no parents therefore they are not siblings, as such.**

* * *

Ok we discussed our plan with the family –minus Emmett- and all they really need to do is stay out of the way and not panic!

All things were underway all the windows were locked upstairs and down including the back door. We now needed to wait til Emmett was in the shower for a while…

I gave the thumbs up to Edward. He flicked the lighter so it ignited and held I carefully up to the fire alarm so it went off.

Edward and I quickly went to our rooms and waited.

Emmett came out the bathroom yelling "FIRE" the family then jogged behind him acting scared. We made sure he was the first one out the door then abruptly shut and locked it behind him. Emmett was now locked out the house in nothing but a towel and soap suds in his hair. We watched his reaction through the window

Edward and jasper and Rose were taking pictures from the second story. They would never let him live this down

Charlie had gone to work a while ago. Alice and I were down stairs and he was trying to convince us to let him back in.

"I didn't hear an apology Emmett besides next time you will know better to help" I said before turning away from the window I could hear cries of sorry but I just jumped in the shower.

EDWARD POV

I was laughing at the awesome plan that Bella and myself concocted

"when do you think we should let him in" Jasper asked beside me

"half an hour I think, that's how long Bella and I were under that chair"

"come on Edward we want to teach him a lesson not kill him, we are in forks and if you haven't noticed its colder here"

"ten minutes then" Jasper nodded and turned back to Emmett throwing a temper tantrum.

* * *

**_ i know its horribly short but its late!_**

**_do you think bella and Edward should fall in love?_**

**_ i need you to review to make my decision, if not they could just be really close. _**

**_Do you think i should use usual pairings ALICE/JASPER EMMETT/ROSALIE EDWARD/BELLA_**


	5. camping

* * *

BELLA POV

It had been four hours since Emmett had been allowed in and was still not talking to anyone inside the house. We just snickered when he walked past.

Alice was hopping up and down again, this was bad news she had a look in her eye , similar to the shopping one but not quite it looked like she was going to make us do something we didn't want to!

She bounded in jasper in tow – she seemed to spend a lot of time with Jasper lately- squealing

"CAMPING!" she screamed and Emmett's face lit up(he is such a bear)

"only in the back yard" Charlie yelled, there had been bear attacks lately, Alice seemed unfazed and started getting stuff ready for everyone.

If this was anything like last time it would be gossip and truth and dare. I groaned.

* * *

We got a dozen comforters and a 6-man tent which had a main bit then three compartments one to the right, one to the left and one straight forward.

Everyone assumed that it would go with normal bedroom pairings (but me and Emmett) until Rosalie unexpectedly said

"I want to be with Emmett" we all looked at her then jasper moved his stuff from the middle compartment where Rosalie was staying, he looked slightly hurt until Alice piped up

"Ill go with you Jazz" they smiled to each other and Jazz put his stuff on the right next to Alice's. that left me and Edward – not that I minded – he started walking toward me on the left and I gave him an encouraging smile he returned it with his crooked smile that always left me breathless. I woke out of the daze when Alice suggested truth or dare

"NO!!!" I screamed along with Jasper, Emmett and Edward.

We eventually settled on a game where you got in to partners (boy-girl) and told an emotional memory. There was silence as we got into pairs; it ended up Edward-me Alice-Jasper and Rosalie-Emmett. My memory I decided would be of a Christmas when we were all together.

"OK" I started "I remember one Christmas when we were about nine and Alice decided to treat the parents by hanging mistletoe above their beds so when they woke up on Christmas they would kiss, I helped Alice but before I could hang up Renee's and Charlie's I went to the restroom, when I came out I found Emmett eating the mistletoe" we both cracked up then he went onto his memory

"mine is on a Christmas eve when Alice forced you into shopping and you managed to guilt trip everyone onto going along, before we reached the car you slipped on the ice outside the front door and started screaming, I carried you inside and you sent everyone except me away for ice and such then you turned to me and said 'how long do you think I can pretend that my ankles broken before Alice figures it out and forces me shopping anyway'"

I remembered that clearly and it only took Alice a maximum of three minutes to figure out.

"change" Alice called for everyone to switch. The boys stood up and walked to the next partner. I found myself with Emmett and blushed that I would have to tell a memory of him.

I told him regardless and he was rolling on the floor laughing

"oh yeah" he gasped "then you got angry and threw a book at me which only bounced off my shoulder and hit you in the head"

"I didn't remember that bit"

"well you got a good wallop on the forehead" then we were both laughing

"my turn" he thought for a minute "well when you were about four and I was six we ate spaghetti round the dinning room table then you sneezed and the piece of spaghetti came out your nose" I blushed beyond red but he just laughed.

"change"

I told Jasper about Emmett and the mistletoe and he smacked his hand on his head and said "that's Emmett for ya"

"it was in the middle of a thunderstorm and Rosalie and myself were home alone and she got really scared and we ended up embracing for an hour solid, I think that's the closest I have ever felt to Rosalie" I was in tears by the end of it

"that's beautiful Jasper" I cried.

It was late and Alice finally decided to hit the hay and everybody else followed suit.

* * *

I don't think you could call it sleeping but I drifted in and out of consciousness, it was SOOO cold. I found myself pushed against a sleeping Edward for heat but he wasn't much warmer than I was and I got strangely concerned that Edward would get too cold, I shook him awake not wanting to take any chances.

"what!" he said still half conscious

"your too cold and we need to go inside now" I tried to explain, I saw a flash of something in his eyes, concern for me maybe, no probably not.

We got up and wrapped ourselves in the blankets and went inside. Our side of the tent was the only side exposed to the chill so everyone else would be fine.

Inside, I decided not to brave the stairs as I have problems with them when I was fully conscious and I didn't want to risk my neck tonight. I took the couch while Edward was below me on the floor and I was too tired to argue.

* * *

All too soon morning came and I rolled over before realizing I was on the couch and I rolled straight on to Edward knocking the wind out of him. I panicked and rolled quickly off but bashed into the coffee table and knocking over a half full can of beer, it toppled off the table collided with my head and spilled all over Edwards sleeping bag. He was well awake now!

Six minutes passed in pure silence before we started laughing hysterically. His laugh was infectious, you couldn't help but join in.

We could hear other people waking up outside and wondering where we were. I got up to tell them where we were but as usual tripped and Edward caught me before I hit the ground, he pulled me on top of him so I was on his lap, then Alice came in…

* * *

**AWWW. a nice long chap for you.**

**i think when i get to thirty reviews i might thank all the reviewers at the bottom of the next chap.. you have to review though (hint,hint)**


	6. power outage

* * *

I shot off Edward and everyone came in grumpy, obviously not had the best and most comfortable night of their life.

* * *

EMMETT POV

I had put plan revenge into action yesterday after everyone left for the tent, now the only people who weren't effected was Charlie and jasper (as he had tried to get them to let me back in).

I had replaced Rosalie's waterproof make-up with non-waterproof; I had switched Edwards Debussy cd with the girlfriend cd by Avril lavigne, I had put a couple of rips in every piece of clothing Alice owned and a slip pad (so she falls) for bella at the top of the stairs – I had also put blankets at the bottom, I didn't want to hurt her too badly – now wait until they find out! He he

Go down stairs Emmett and act real innocent yeah

3RD PERSON

when Emmett was safely down in the kitchen you heard three screams in unison as – Rosalie discovered the make-up- Edward put on his cd – Alice went to look for something to wear. Then all three came out and headed towards the stairs

unbeknown to Bella she tried to come down the stairs at the same time they all collided then slipped on the slip mat and landed at the bottom of the stairs a mess of limbs

"EMMETT" they all screamed together. Then all hell broke lose.

* * *

BELLA POV

Half way through beating Emmett up jasper showed up and helped. I only helped because I assumed that the slip mat was meant for me.

It was late in the night and I decided to read, I picked the scary vampire book and it was getting to the bit when James advances on Isabel when all the lights went out and I screamed, I heard several screams along with mine

Rosalie's- she was probably putting on make-up- Emmett's – he was scared of the dark- and Alice's – she probably thought it was a good time for more truth or dare-.

I heard someone come into the bedroom and grab my hand. I screamed again

"Jeez Bella its only me" came Edwards voice, it was good it was dark as I was blushing again.

He dragged me down to the living room where Alice was already lighting candles.

We were all settled in a circle by candle light when Alice asked

"what were you doing before the power went out"

" I was putting on make-up" said Rosalie, this was the first time I looked at her and I almost passed out laughing as one side of Rosalie's face was made up with straight hair and the other was with no make-up and frizzy hair, it was hilarious.

"I was playing car on my bed" three guesses who said that, yup Emmett

" I was reading" Edward and I said together, it would have been cute if it wasn't freaky.

"We were" jasper started

"Kinda making out" Alice finished

"Wow" Rosalie said and we stared, the Alice Rosalie and myself stood up and started squealing

"I'm happy for you" I squealed

"aren't you sort of related" ugh, trust Emmett

"no, Rosie's my sister and Rosie's Jaspers sister but Jasper and I aren't brother and sister" Alice clarified

"I'm confused" Emmett said, he was always confused!

We dragged Alice off to give us details and left the boys

EDWARD POV

The girls headed off into the kitchen which left us guys.

The minute the girls were gone we congratulated Jasper then Emmett did something unexpected

He turned to Jasper

"if you do anything to hurt my sister in anyway I will mangle you with my bare hands" he threatened, jasper held his hands in surrender

"I would never do anything to hurt Alice ever " he ensured and Emmett changed instantly

"well good luck trying to tame that thing" he laughed.

* * *

**real nice emmett eh?!**

**reveiw and Ill add your name in da next chap! **


	7. school ugh!

Edward, Alice, and myself got out of Edwards Volvo while Emmett, Rosalie and jasper got out of Emmett's jeep. We met up and stood surveying the school for the first time, we were lined up holding hands like it was us against the world. Bring them on!!

The bell rang and we had to split up into two's, Edward and myself went to biology while Alice and Jasper went to Spanish, (Alice was a year younger but she skipped a grade) Emmett and Rosalie were the year ahead.

By the time I was out of biology I had been hit on by 4 guys, Alice- 6, and Rosalie – 10.

Girls had also been after the guys. We were walking down the hallway in a line again where we heard a girl say

"who are they"

"There Chief Swans family" replied another

"all of them!?!"

"That's Isabella Swan, Emmett, Edward and Alice Mason and Rosalie and Jasper Cullen"

"and all the girls have Chief swan as a father"

and so it went on and by 3rd hour I had an official stalker by the name of Mike Newton, he'd asked me out at least 20 times and still wasn't getting the hint, I was heading to lunch with the family when Mike cornered me again

"Mike go-" he interrupted me by kissing me and I reacted by kneeing him where the sun don't shine and pushing him onto the floor where he lay crouched in pain.

I heard Emmett cheering and everybody else in the school following him, great not only am I the new girl with the freakishly large family but I bully the guys too, when am I going to get out of the spotlight! I blushed furiously and joined them at our table.

I didn't feel well anymore.

* * *

I woke up when the door opened, here was Alice coming to get me up for school! ugh!!

"your not going to school" she stated, HUH!!??

"you and Edward are both sick with this stomach flu" now that she mentioned it I felt horrible, Alice had always been right about everything.

"you and Edward are going to be isolated in here" what did she say Edward had to stay in here..With me

Emmett then came in half dragging Edward with him. Edward was half dressed with one shoe on the wrong foot, he had tried to get to school.

* * *

So that's how Edward and I ended up sharing a bed (2 quilts) we didn't talk much and slept, ran on/off fevers and throw up, the rest of the house had completely relinquished the bathroom closest to us.

I heard Edward running to the bathroom again but when I woke up half an hour later he still wasn't back so I decided to check on him.

I found him unconscious beside the toilet. He looked hot.. even when he was sick and hadnt showered, all I wanted to do was curl up beside him and bask in his gorgeousness

_Stop it Isabella he will be mad if he wakes up and sees you staring at him, go back to bed NOW_

Jeez I was bossy when I was sick. I did as I was told though.

* * *

When I woke up again Edward was back in the bed and I couldn't tear my eyes away, I swear we get thrown together so much its like fate.. then he opened my eyes and caught me staring I blushed beetroot

"how are you feeling" we croaked at the same time, again it would have been cute if it wasn't freaky

I reached up to put my hand on his forehead, he just chuckled at my concern

"your as bad as my mom" he laughed, we both knew that Elizabeth would travel to the ends of the earth for her kids, if one was sick she stopped everything to nurse them she would even turn then into a magical creature if it meant they were happy.

Alice came in with paracetemal water and Edwards cell phone

"mom called" speak of the devil

"did you tell her" Edward groaned

"yes" we both knew that she would be pestering everyone to make sure Edward was well looked after.

"she says get well soon to you and Bella" she told her about me too, now people would be fussing for no reason!

"im fine"

"the hell you are" Alice snorted,

* * *

Rosalie and Alice have been playing Doctors and Nurses ever since.

But I am finally well again and Edwards brilliant too, we had been gone for almost a week, I bet people would be thinking it was them or something!

* * *

**sound familiar, i try to throw in as much twilight as possable**

**i got 31 reveiws and that means thank you's!!**

_TwilightLover2014 x3_

_Fiction-Key_

_Rosalie._

_luv2read134 x2_

_TeddyBear 8P x6_

_.PEEF x5_

_Holly360 x4_

_13Twilight girl13 x4_

_black neko hime_

_muse566_

_Hannahcopter_

_twlight lover_

_The Jazzled Author_


	8. boys will be boys

My stalker found me again, I had almost forgotten about him, Almost

1st hour was torcher, as that is the only class without a sibling and I had to sit next to mike, second hour.. yay Edward.

I arrived in biology to see that he wasn't there and didn't show up when everyone else did,

We were doing probably the worst thing you could do in biology, BLOOD TYPING, I had only gotten back to school today and I would be ill again, I had a thing against blood it smelled horrible and made my stomach roll over and my head spin. The minute Mikes finger was pricked as a demonstration I knew I would have to leave. I tried putting my head down on the desk but that didn't help

"Miss Swan would you like to go to the nurse?"

YES I wanted to scream but settled for nodding my head. He made mike take me.. actually mike was only to eager to take me (surprise, surprise) we got about halfway there when I had to sit down or I was going to throw up.

"Bella" came a worried voice, Edward, I smiled a little to myself. At least I would get rid of mike.

"Bella are you ok" he said and was right in my ear now, I nodded a little

"she wont go any further" mike wined

then I felt the ground leave me and saw Edward, he was carrying me bridal-stile

"put me down" I ordered but it came out so weak I couldn't even convince myself, the swaying wasnt helping

he talked to me on the way to the nurses

"I thought mike had killed you and was dragging your corpse to bury, I thought I was going to have to avenge your death" he joked "seriously I have seen corpses with better colour"

when we got to the nurses all Edward said was

"blood typing" and she understood

"there is always one" she mumbled and got me a cold compress

I had barley lay down when mike came in supporting lee Stevens, I hoped off the table to make room

"Bella get out of the room" I didn't need telling twice we ran back to reception

"you listened to me"

"I could smell the blood"

"where are you next"

"Gym" I groaned

"I can handle that sit over there and look ill" no problem, Edward had dazzled the sectary into letting me go home and he would drive me

* * *

when we got home he put me on the sofa (he wouldn't let me walk) and went to get me a compress he had come back when the door bell rang. Edward answered it and I closed my eyes, whoever it was came into the living room

"God what did she do to her self now?!" I recognised that voice, my eyes snapped open and confirmed

"JACOB" I screamed, I hadn't seen him in ages

I ran into his arms and he pulled me into a bone-crushing hug

"hi" he laughed "what did you do now" he asked looking pointedly to the compress still in my hand

"blood typing" I said making a face, Jacob knew about my aversion to blood

I suddenly noticed Edward standing awkwardly

"Sorry!" I apologised

"Edward, Jacob Jacob, Edward"

"Edward" Jacob said raising his eyebrows, maybe I talked about Edward to him…a lot.

* * *

We all sat on the couch

"hey where are the rest of these so called siblings?" Jacob asked

"school" Edward replied

"oh yeah, I forgot… how is school?"

"well" I started "day one was horrible, people staring, then there was a week of stomach flue then three hours of school then blood typing" Jacob rolled his eyes

"what about you" he asked Edward

"well…day one was ok then there was a week of stomach flue then three hours of school which was not bad then I had to take Bella home from blood typing"

"what's the point of going to school at all" Jacob asked

a while passed with conversation then we heard the jeep pull up

"you get to meet the rest" I said to Jacob

"Alice and jasper ..their together" I explained as they came in the door holding hands

"and that's Emmett and Rosalie"

everyone greeted him

"do ya wanna arm wrestle" classic Emmett greeting!, but jake agreed and soon everyone was outside

"3,2,1,GO" jasper yelled, I would give it 10 minutes before going inside, I knew nither would win but the weather had different plans and after just five it started raining and everyone except Jacob and Emmett came inside. Soon after Charlie came home gave the boys a weird glance but dismissed it and came in.

it took a whole five hours for the boys to swallow their pride and come inside soaking… boys will be boys…!

* * *

**_reviews? pwease??!!_**

**_pony cullen- actuall this is only my third fanfic, i only started writing after new year!_**


	9. the kiss

Edward has been following me around lately.. when I say lately I mean after the blood typing incident. But now I think about it, it was really after the stomach flue and it was ok at first, I meant would you mind if Edward was following YOU around plus it was loads better than Mike, but you know after a while it was just annoying.

I had walked out of the living room to the kitchen and there was Edward right behind me

"What's you problem"

I demanded spinning round, then I felt his lips press into mine and my reaction was instantaneous, you've heard of fireworks in the head when your love kisses you and mine were defining. My knees felt weak, my face was stinging and I was pushed uncomfortably into the counter but I didn't care I was kissing Edward.

Then we heard a wolf whistle coming from behind him and we broke away breathing heavily and looked around to see the whole family minus Charlie watching. Naturally I turned beetroot and Edward grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

I almost blacked out when realisation hit,

Edward had kissed me and it had been the best kiss of my life, Edward was squeezing my hand, Edward was always there for me, Edward was my best friend and the love of my life. Alice then proceeded to drag Rosalie and myself upstairs to tell her EVERYTHING.

Edward POV

I had done it I had not thought. I had been tailing her and I finally snapped, the thing was.. did she kiss me back, I had been too astounded to think let alone register anything of my surroundings so when I heard the wolf whistle I broke off, did I cross a line I mean, she deserves so much better and I don't blame her, but…. Wow her kiss… wow

Alice dragged Bella upstairs in a similar fashion to what Bella and Rosalie dragged Alice when the found out about her and Jasper, leaving me once again with the guys, I braced myself for the wrath of Emmett but it never came, I opened my eyes

"finally" was all Emmett said, Emmett didn't love Alice anymore than Bella but Emmett hadn't gone big brother on me yet. When he saw my expression he laughed

"the Alice and Jasper thing caught me off guard it was unexpected but you Eddie boy have been tailing Bella like a puppy dog for a while"

was I really that obvious, I know she noticed but I didn't think anyone else paid any attention, I was obviously wrong.

"but if you dare hurt her at all ever…." Ah, there it is. He trailed off but I got the picture.

I wonder what Alice was doing to Bella, I wonder how she reacting. Wow I was in love.

* * *

_**THERE YOU GO.. the much awaited Bella/Edward chap **... i know its short but here it is the answer to all the reviews,_

tatsptats - if you have read Twilight you'll see that Edward wont let her drive as she's a little shaken up, same for this fanfic


	10. girl talk

* * *

Alice and Rosalie tried to get me up the stairs but by the third time I tripped they decided to leave me to make my own way up.

When I got to the door I heard Alice scream and opened the door to see Alice jumping up and down hugging Rose

"what's she done" I asked

"she and Emmett are a THING!!!" she screamed

"great now we're all dating our brothers"

and we fell about laughing at how that sounded, then the guys walked in and gave us strange looks. Edward put his arm round my waist and you have no idea how good that felt.

"what's going on?"

"girl talk" we said together and burst into another round of laughter

* * *

we were all sitting in the living room in the evening, making out, seriously we had a love seat each, and then Charlie walked in and caught us. He turned five colours before deciding on angry red

"what are you doing" he demanded

"kissing" Alice said meekly

"Daddy chill" Rosalie said moving over to hug him, he melted a little but was shooting daggers at the guys. Later he got uncomfortable and moved towards his bedroom.

"that went well" I muttered still in Edwards arms

"very" he said and he was kissing me again

* * *

I woke up with a gasp, I had had a very bad dream and it involved Edward leaving me because he was too dangerous or something, I was a bit freaked and I decided I needed food so I move as silently as I could (not very silently) to the kitchen and grabbed my cereal froot loops and sat on top of the counter and began to eat. Until I heard a creak on the stairs, I put down the bowl and looked towards the door, then the light came on and blinded me. I yelped and fell of the side of the counter

"Bella?!" asked Edward then he came forward to help me up

"I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was here, why were you eating in the dark?" I shrugged and hopped back on top of the counter. I took a look at him and he was as beautiful as I remembered and he wasn't even wearing a top! He grabbed a spoon and took a scoop of my froot loops

"hey!" I protested but he just laughed then made a face as he tasted them

"yuck!"

"couldn't sleep?" I changed the subject

"no, you?"

"nope" should I tell him about the nightmare… may as well

"I had a nightmare… about you leaving me"

"Bella I can't do that, besides it was only a dream"

"yeah, will you come and lay with me?" wow, I'm feeling brave

"sure"

An that was the first night I fell asleep in Edward arms.

* * *

**_awwww... right well i dont really know where to go now, any ideas_**

TeddyBear 8P- i wont tell..hehe, any ideas for the next chap?


	11. changes

It was Rose's Birthday and we all decided to go out to a restaurant, we took two cars and we all chattered and joked but half way through Charlie's pager went off, he apologised to Rose and said he would make it up to her but she said she didn't mind.

We had desert and was laughing away when we entered the alley to get back to the cars, then we saw three strange beautiful people coming towards us

"go" the blonde one said then they attacked

* * *

next thing I know I am in a cave writhing in pain, there is an intense burning all round my body. When I look over to my siblings they are all beside me screaming and writhing too. What happened. I lose track of time and it seems like months, I lose track of who is screaming and I lose track of my sanity, I would rather die than have anyone go through this.

A couple of days and the burning decreases I start to become more aware and scream less. Until that day where the burning made its way into my heart, it's like they were fighting but the burning was winning. Then my heart stopped…

I wasn't dead or maybe I was but everyone was still in pain but not screaming, I looked around and I could tell I was different, I could see more, I could hear more and I could smell too much.

Then I saw Rosalie curled up in the corner already conscious. I ran to her at top speed and I was pretty sure I left my insides behind. When I got to her she jumped up and assumed a fighting stance and growled, surprised, but when she saw it was me she broke down, I hugged her with all my might and she hugged back, we didn't need words.

We stayed together watching everybody else writhe on the ground and it pained me to see them like that.

* * *

We saw jasper come around and we hurried to him, we hugged him too and slowly one by one they came round all disoriented and confused. Pretty soon we were huddled together, no-one had talked since the day we had been attacked. We stayed like this for who knows how long.

"oh" sand Alice but it wasn't Alice's voice it was bell like and beautiful.

"I think….I just saw the future" Edward and jasper nodded while Emmett, Rose and myself looked at her freaked out.

"I think we can do extra stuff" she continued

"I think so too" Edward spoke but again it was more beautiful than his other voice.

"I think I can read minds"

"ok everyone is going crazy but that's ok, we are experiencing something knew and-" but Jasper interrupted Rosalie

"no…. I think I can feel people's emotions"

"well this stinks, how come you get powers!" I said and everyone burst out into wonderful laughter

"you never did act like a normal person" Edward said but in an adoring way. Obviously I was upset that we were strange and confusing now but it is unfair that they get powers!

"I cant read your mind, love" he said to me.

"what did you see Alice" Emmett said speaking for the first time, we had forgotten that Alice had said something.

"I saw us drinking animal blood and staying clear of humans" well now she mentioned it human blood sounded lovely but we couldn't kill people could we, could we really survive on animals, it was obvious now that we craved blood

"are we….vampires"

* * *

**_ok, i got sick of the human story so i mixed it up a bit,_**

**_i know you all had suggestions for them as humans but writing human stuff got boring... im sorry!_**

**_i really am gratefull to all of you who put in suggestions and reviewed even though i kinda ignored them, sorta,,,_**

mangobrain- those were great

twilightsparky101- whats with the capitals, hehe

babyface123- glad you love it

Dizzy :D XXX- not gonna stop yet, calm down, breathe lol

xox-Smiley-xox- i actually might add mike in somewhere along the way, thanks

Holly360- did you mean sweet, i know what you mean


	12. on the run

**_PREVIOSLY_**

**_"are we….vampires"_**

Everyone else's faces mirrored mine, shock, horror, fear and uncertainty.

"we need to drink or eat or whatever"

everyone agreed so we traipsed into the forest that surrounded us, we could hear a heard of deer and we shamelessly attacked, that quenched the 'thirst' and we all made a pact that we would stay together and only drink animal blood no matter what.

We were back at our cave when we decided we needed to get far away, for everyone's safety -namely Charlie's-, he hadn't seen us since Rose's birthday so we found paper and we decided to write him a letter.

' Dear Charlie' I started and it was breaking my non-beating heart

' sorry dad but we had to leave town due to a witness protection act, please don't look for us or contact us we don't want you to get hurt, we are sorry…." But I couldn't finish and I buried my head into Edward's chest, so Alice finished

'Charlie, please forgive us and know we love you, you might see us again or you might not. The boys are with us, don't worry and goodbye' we signed our names at the bottom and when Charlie was at the Police Station we snuck it onto the kitchen table.

Then we ran and ran and ran. Only stopping to 'feed'.

We once lost Emmett and that scared the popadom's out of us but he was only chasing a grizzly bear, and Rosalie was almost a goner when she stopped to look at her reflection in the water and a lion attacked her, and Edward and Emmett had this big row over something Emmett said in his head, but apart from that it was plain sailing!

We ran all the way to Alaska. We arrived in a cave similar to the one back home,

"I think we should each have some alone time to freak out" Rosalie said/asked

"no" said all the guys, stupid overprotective vampires! We split into couples to have a moment, we haven't been separated since before we got changed and I think we deserved time, still we didn't stray far.

I was curled up on Edwards lap in hysterics when I caught a vampire scent, I heard Edward growl and we stood up and took fighting positions, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper came running and we stood in formation (people with powers at the front namely Edward, Jasper and Alice and the rest behind, namely Emmett, Rose and myself)

A girl stepped towards us, she was strawberry blond and had topaz eyes, the boys growled again. She put her hand up as if to surrender

"my name is Tanya, and I am like you- a vegetarian vampire"

ok that would explain the beauty of her but what did she mean vegetarian?

"Thank you, yes we are 'newborn' and would like an introduction, just let me talk to my siblings" Edward said

"mind-reader?, impressive" she then walked away and we turned to Edward.

"she has a 'coven' not far from here and they drink animal blood like us, they would like to meet us and give us an intro to this life" we nodded and followed to this big house in amongst the snow. There was a family of vampires standing at the door with identical smiles and eyes.

(**A/N: I'm not going into details all about being a vamp as it would take a while, your supposed to know it, and its boring)**

they filled us in and we sat there for a minute quite stunned about this new world. The one called Eleazar broke us out of our stunned silence

"you know your formation is wrong" he said bluntly

"in the front you need the Psychic, and mind reader yes, but you'll need the shield too."

"shield?" Edward questioned

"I assume so as she is blocking me now. Can you get a read on her" he nodded to me. Wait ME?

"no I never could"

"you could stay and live with us for a while, maybe discover more things like" he turned to me "can you project?"

"I didn't even know I had a power" I admitted

"AW, no fair Bella gets a super duper power too" Emmett burst out. The family just laughed, I guess we will be here for a bit. Just then the door bell rang…

* * *

**_he he sorry sorry sorry, i know it took ages i hope i didnt lose too many readers,_**

**_there is somewhere i am going with this but unlike Alice i cannot tell the future, so i only know the next chap, _**

**_idea's are nice, and apreciated.... so yeah, reveiw if you want to.(please)_**


End file.
